The way you make me feel
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: [POST Anime, so HTT have moved on, leaving Azusa. Alternative universe!] When Tracy Robinson (OC) gets "recruited" into the LMC by Ui, Tracy starts to feel certain "ways" towards Azusa when it could be someone else she's thinking about... [Summary is no good...Take a look, you may like the story better!]
1. Chapter 1

Small story here!

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

Tracy Robinson had been sitting in class for hours. She was bored out of her mind. Being the 17 year old in class, she was the second oldest...With her sempai, one Azusa Nakano, being older than her.

Tracy sighed as her eyes kept floating over to Azusa's twin tailed haired head from behind. She knew the older girl had people she loved, especially the one who was very popular amongst schoolgirl's lately;

HTT's front line guitarist, one Hirasawa Yui, was Azusa's main target of affection...Even if she didn't want to admit it to another else.

Tracy was one of the girl's who came from abroad to study Japanese language and culture. So, she was of course allowed to fall in love...I mean...Who else would say otherwise?

"'Sup Azusa?"

Tracy froze and her eyes glanced to her other classmate who had drifted in front of her line of vision - Jun.

Jun was a crazy goofball if ever she saw one...But she was knowledgeable and friendly...'cept when she was blunt and told secrets to people...That wasn't a nice point.

Azusa's body almost jumped - Thank word it was breaktime though!

"Jun! DON'T do that!" Azusa's yelp of suprise had Tracy smile to herself. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Jun pouted. "Awww, common, don't be like that!" Jun pattered her on the back which had Azusa frown. "Alright, alright already!" Jun retracted her hand. "You holding club after school?"

Azusa put a hand to her chin. "I dunno...Maybe. Depends if we get anyone else in..."

Tracy went back to her book as she saw Azusa and Jun look around the classroom. Thankfully, she hadn't been spotted by anyone, so once she finished her work, she got up and walked out of the room alone...

Or at least...

That's how it should have been.

[Corridor, where the 'Turtle' staircase is]

Tracy put her hand on the turtle and looked to the window above her. She was a good guitarist...But...With everything that was going on for her, such as her secret contact with Ritsu (HTT's amazing drummer), she was studying for her mid-terms and everything...She hadn't given the LMC a single thought.

"Thinking about the club?"

Tracy jumped out of her skin. "KIYAH!" She fell backwards only to be caught in the arms of someone gentle...Someone with a soft smile and hair in a pigtail...Could this be?

"I'm sorry! Did I surprise you? I didn't mean too! Are you okay?"

Tracy gulped as she stood up again. "I'm...I'm okay. Your name is Ui...Right?"

Ui nodded. "How did..."

"There's only one person who looks like you off campus, so, unless you have more then one sister it's pretty easy to work you out" Tracy smiled at her.

Ui rolled her eyes but then smiled. "Onee-chan gets around a lot..."

Tracy nodded. "Yeah. Say, you were talking about a club?"

Ui nodded her head again and smiled. "Yeah! The Light music club! We often drink tea...Sit and chat...Play instruments"

Tracy froze and Ui giggled. "You like the sound of that, don't you?"

Tracy attempted to respond but failed, making Ui giggle more. "I'm sure I can put in a word for you with Azusa"

"B-But...I haven't even played you anything! I might be no good!"

Ui shook her head stubbornly. "Non-sense!"

Tracy took in a deep breath and sighed. "I've come face to face with the Hirasawa stubborn gene have I?"

Ui nodded. "Yep"

Tracy grumbled. "I'll demo you something and bring it in. How about that?"

Ui nodded rapidly. "Alright, do that and we'll listen to it in Club. If we like...I'll get you!"

Tracy yelped as Ui grabbed onto her. "GAH!"

Ui couldn't stop laughing. "Just like when Onee-chan kept glomping Azusa...I could SO get used to this! I just...I just love this!"

"Yeah, well, I don't. So, if you could...Keep your hands to yourself...For the time being alright?"

Ui nodded. "Say no more"

* * *

More to come in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy dived onto her pillow the moment she got home and into her room.

"That. Was. SO. EMBARRASSING!"

Tracy squielled into her pillow and moved her head to the right and left. She also kicked her legs back and forth.

[Knock. Knock. Knock, Knock, Knock and Knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock and KNOCK]

"Oh for goodness sake...OPEN THIS DOOR"

Tracy froze. Who could be...

"Oh whoops...Tracy? It's me, can I come in?"

Tracy turned her head and her secret friend was with her head around the corner.

"Rit...Ritsu!?" Tracy jumped out of her skin and turned to the drummer who had a great big smile/grin on her face. "What...?"

Ritsu Tainaka. The one drummer who Tracy needed to see right now (Thank word for her luck!). So famous...So amazing that...

"Hello? HELLO?"

Tracy blinked and saw that Ritsu was very close to her. In fact...Close enough to see her eyes peering into her own. "GAH!" Tracy rocketed backwards onto the bed while Ritsu stumbled back.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Tracy nodded. "Ummm...Go for it"

Ritsu nodded her head as she sat down. "SCORE!"

Tracy bit her lower lip. "Mind if you keep your volume down? My parents might get annoyed wit' you..."

Ritsu smirked. "No worries then" She looked calmer within moments. "So...I hear you have the hots for one of the Light Music Club at Sakuragoaka?"

Tracy shook her head. "NO!"

Ritsu giggled. "Denial. I can see it all over your face!"

Tracy grumbled. "I didn't think you were that good..."

Ritsu almost (ALMOST) looked offended. "How rude!" She smirked when Tracy smiled/giggled. "Tell me...It's not Ui is it?"

Tracy started to glow red when Ritsu mentioned Ui's name. "Not Ui..."

"Alright...You like Yui's imouto...So, if it's not Ui...How about...Nakano?"

Tracy blinked. "Nakano?"

"Ya! You know, Azu-nyan!"

Tracy looked lost. "I'm sorry I still don't get you"

Ritsu growled. "Do I HAVE to get Yui here!? AZUSA YOU DOLT!"

Tracy went bright red and her stomach did a back-flip as Ritsu began to laugh. "Don't laugh!"

Ritsu began to sing the typical rhyme of, "Tracy and Azusa K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree! First love, then marriage, then a ba-...Wait...Not good enough, A LOT of-"

Tracy placed her hand over Ritsu's mouth. "SHUT UP!"

Ritsu smirked as Tracy let go and it looked like Ritsu didn't want to say much more.

Or at least...

"So...When are you gonna tell her?"

That's what she THOUGHT Ritsu was like!

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Tracy shouted (almost) at the top of her lungs

Ritsu felt her ears ringing. "DAMNIT WOMAN!"

Instead of a knock...

[BANG BANG.]

"YOU TWO ALRIGHT IN THERE!?"

Tracy and Ritsu almost jumped out of her skin. "Y-Yes Dad! We're okay!"

"Alright...Just so long as you both are! Try to keep the noise down okay?!"

Tracy nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes Dad!"

After a few moments of the noise of her Dad walking down the stairs, Tracy looked at Ritsu with a pouting look about her.

"I'd better get going anyway... Yui'll be worried, let alone the others"

Tracy felt like a light bulb go off in her head. "You like Yui? I thought you were more a Mio person?"

Ritsu sighed. "Lay off, will ya?" She began to gather her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow. Just be careful, eh?"

Tracy nodded. "Yeah...Thanks Ritsu. You've been a good help..."

Ritsu sighed again. "I'll stick around for an hour. May as well. No funny business alright lady?"

Tracy giggled. "You got it"

* * *

More to come in chapter 3!


End file.
